The Mysteries of Sonic's Adventures
by SheaBaby92
Summary: This story intoduces some new characters I have created and drawn since I'm an artist, but the whole story is: all about Emberly and her friends and her life. There's loads of action and romance. Through out the story you will discover the secret of Emb
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Emberly

It was a normal day as Tails hovered along the side walk carrying package in his arms. As he turned down an alley way to take a short cut; he suddenly heard a loud booming voice cry,

" That's the fox boy get him!" The next thing that regestered in Tails' mind was that he was suddenly knocked down onto the ground and the package hit the ground it's contents rolled out of it.

" The chaos emerald! Get it!" cried the what appeared to be the leader of a group of men. When an angelic sweet voice that had a bit of a a challenging tone to it called out of the shadows of the alley way," Tsk tsk not so fast, boys." said a beautiful,tan young female hedgehog with golden brown eyes and long black hair that seemed to flow around her hour glass shaped body, as she jumped off a nearby wall and landed gracefully on the ground. Time seemed to stop as she elgently rose from her squat position on the ground swingin her hair out of her face. They were all entracned by her beauty so it seemed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Tails as the hedgehog scoped him up off the ground and gently sat him down by a near by wall. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked.

"No, I..I..I'm fine..I think." replied tails.

"Good. Now stay here ok?"

"Ok." Then she quickly sprang into action. She jumped right in the middle of the group of men. " Who's first?" she taunted.

The men laughed as one stepped forward, "This should be easy, how hard can it be to beat a weak little girl?"

" C'mon give me your best shot." the hedgehog taunted. The man laughed and quickly swung his gigantic,toned muscle fist at her. **_How _****_can she possibly survive an attack like that! This girl is crazy! _**Thought Tails as he covered his eyes with his small hands and peered through them,sliently hoping the girl would be ok, that little flame of hope he felt was soon brightened by what happened next. To his amazment the hedgehog quickly and swiftly dodge the attack and sent a hard blow to the muscular mans abdominal and sent the man into a nearby wall. The wall cracked just a tiny bit under the mans wight as he slowly sank to the ground his head spinning. **_What just happened could she really have done that to ME?_** He thought before hanging his head down in shame and disgust. Dusting her hand off the said, " Hmm that was easy." Then 3 of the other men surrounded her. **_Surely this is the end for her she can't possibly take all 3 of them..._** Tails thought, once again covering his eyes. But again to his surprise she jumped up into the air and like an angel from Heaven she desended apon them and as she did she a round house kick sending all of them flying in different directions.

"AGHH!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDOTS CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF 1 GIRL! LET'S GO NOW BEFORE YOU CAUSE TEAM CHOAS ANY MORE SHAME!" the apperently leader shouted as he grabbed at his head his fist clenched and stomping his feet, he looked like a little kid throwing a fit. Then threw a ball in the air. When the ball hit the ground it began spin faster and faster until finally it shot out smoke in all different directions then it began to swirl around Tails and the hedgehog who began to cough quite badly. " Can you fly us outta here?" the hedgehog asked Tails who then replied, "Yes." as he soared onto a near by roof. "I want to take you back to the base if that's ok." said Tails.

" Ok, let's go." said the hedgehog.

" Ok, but I have to blind fold you first ok?"

"Ok." Emberly replied a bit hestatly since she baerly knew this kid, but then again he was a kid right? So why not? Tails qickly blind folded her then picked her up and began to soar higher and higher into the beautiful pinkinsh orangish sky and then onto the base. " By the way," Tails said,"what is your name?"

"Emberly, Emberly the Hedgehog. What's yours?"

"Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Ok. That's cool." The rest of the flight to headquaters was quiet as the soared into the beautiful golden sunset. Emberly had fallen asleep which she herself could not believe because she was flying by an ocean and she had a fear of oceans so even the sound scared her because of he experence with her friend Shea last summer in Florida. Next thing she knew she was being awoken by Tails who was gently shaking her by her shoulder and repeating," Emberely,Emberly, wake up, wake up,Emberly..."

"Huh? Wha..? Where Am I?" Emberly asked drowsliy (since she had just woken up) as she placed her hand to her temple and sorta shook her head as if trying to shake off the drowsy-ness then glanced up at tails with a confused look on her face. "Do I know you? Oh, wait,wait your that two tailed fox boy I helped yesterday aren't you?" She asked flashing back to the brawl she had gotten into yesterday over some jewle and a fox boy.

"Yeah, thats me. Oh and thank you for what you did yesterday."

"No prob! I do it all the time well now anyways..."

"What do you mean now? You didn't use to? Well then what did you use to do?"

"Umm...Let's not go there right now." Emberly said with a painful expression on her face kinda like she winced; it looked like she might have gone back and recalled the appent painful memories of her mydterious past.

"Well here we are. Home sweet home." Tails said as he offered Emberly his hand which she took as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Wow! It's huge and so pretty..."

" Well I have a piece of advice to give and it is:be prepared it's a little crazy around here, wait no i take that back its REALY crazy around here. Exspecially when Amy is her that girl is insane..." Tails told Emberly. Emberly repiled back with a quizzical stare. As Tails typed in a code which emberly memorized and stored it away in her mind Emberly began to say,"So who is Amm..."

At that moment she heard someone yell,"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S NOT A FAIR FIGHT I CAN'T HIT A GIRL!AHH!"

"Sonic, you're so silly! Come back here and quit running away!"

"Stay away, Amy!" As Tails and Emberly entered the room they saw Amy Rose chasing Sonic around the couch ,with her arms reaching outwards, in a huge what she thought might possible be a living room with a huge big screen T.V. a couple of easy chairs here and there, a couple of couches, a coffe table, and some awards and different pictures and magazine/newspaper clipping hang in frames on the wall.

"Sonic, I'm back! And I have a new friend with me." Tails yelled over the choas that was apparently normal. Emberly continued to glance around the room tryin to take in all the details of the room.

"Aww man! Please tell me it's not another kitten!" Sonic whinned. "

" No, Sonic, it's not a kitten this time." Suddenly Sonic stopped dead in his tracks even allowing Amy to run right on into him almost knocking him down and Amy hit the ground landing with a small thud on her butt. **_Wow she looks like an angel! Tails man your awesome!_** Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic!" Amy said as she got up dusting herself off. "What is your problem?" she asked with a sharp tone in her voice. Then she saw what he was looking at...**_Great! Just what I need another girl who wants to steal Sonic from me, well shes not quite as as bad as the last one.._** Amy thought. As evil thougths boiled in her mind. "HMPH!" Amy said turning her head and closing her eyes as she threw her arms around her chest and crossed them her nose high in the air.

"Sonic, this is Emberly the hedgehog. Emberly, this is my friend Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic's jaw hung wide open. Just then hearing her name, Emberly ever so elgantly turned around as her hair seemed to wrap aorund her face then swish off to the other side of her and land elgantly behind her except for a few strand that still stayed by her eyes giving her a mysterious look. She gently extended her hand out to Sonic, who was now trying to play it cool, and shook his hand. Sonic's heart pounded a million times faster than normal, he had butterflies swirling around inside of him, he wasn't sure he could even talk.**_ Play it cool,Sonic! _**Sonic thought. Emberly just smiled warmly back at him and said "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Finding his voice which kinda surprised him Sonic took her hand and gently shoke her handas he replied with a smirk,"Hey, you two."**_He's kinda cute is that his girlfriend? Wow, he could do better...What does he see in her! Like he could go with me for example I"m way better than her... _**Emberly thought. Amy,who was watching this whole ordeal,suddenly went from pink to a firery red as steam shot out from her ears ,suddenly, she banged her hammer on the gorund so hard the whole earth seemed to quake beneath their feet.

"What's your problem?" Emberly asked with a challenging tone and her eye brows sighlty raised.

"You! You come here and act like you're so great! Like you own the place! I know you like Sonic, and you can't have him!" Amy retorted.

"EXCUSE ME!" Emberly shouted back as fire danced in her eyes.

"Wha...?"Sonic said trying to grasp what had just happened and how the peaceful room turned into a war zone where tenshion hung in the air.

"Amy, I really wouldn't do this if I were you I mean Emberly..." Tails began but was cut off by Amy.

"SHUT UP, TAILS!"

"If you wanna start something ,honey,then bring it I'm not scared of you or your litte hammer." Emberly said her temperature inatantly rising more and more every second.

"THAT'S IT!" Amy screamed as she bum lunged at Emberly who swiftly and quickly dodge the atttack and as she did mangaged to get a quick punch in which hit Amy on the head. Amy got up and jumped up her hammer ready to strike aimed above her head Emberly double back hand springed out of the way and landed grace fully on her feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Emberly taunted her eyes still ablaze with fire dancing wildy a deadly smile creaping upon her face. Amy charged at Emberly again and swung her hammer like a baseball bat at Emberly who then landed gracefully on top of it as Amy brought it back towards her self Emberly shot upward and began to spiral down in a liberty which she pounded on Amys head like a jack hammer on cement nailing her face into the carpet.

"Had enough yet? I don't think so. I don't think you know my full potential yet. Let me show you..." Emberly growled as she pulled Amy up by her hair when suddenly Sonic yelled,

" No,Emberly! Don't that's enough. You've practically killed her already!" Emberly chuckled a little bit and stared into Amy's eyes full of fear her scratched and burised body that tembled with shock and fear every bit of perky-ness scared right out of her.

"Ok," Emberly said that evil smirk still on her face,"I'll leave her alonenow. I hope you learned your lesson and will think twice before you challenge me again." Sonic nodded and Amy shook her head firecly.

"Amy, I think you need to go and clean up and rest a little ok?" Sonic asked. Amy just nodded her head. "Tails please take her back to her house." Sonic said to Tails. Tails also nodded and picked up Amy as he helped her to the door as the automated doors began to close Tails sent Emberly a worried stare. When the door closed and Tails and Amy were gone Sonic whirled aorund to face Emberly. "And just what was that all about?" he asked as he stared into Emberly's face, a look of hurt crept onto her face.

"Look I'm sorry I beat up your girlfriend..."Emberly began but was quickly cut off by Sonic.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Ok, Well as I was saying. I have quite a history of hurting people, but I"ve changed , but I still have the same temper. I"m very tempermental... Anyways I"m sorry and I understand if you want me to leave so I guess I'll be on my way..." Emberly said heading towards the door when Sonic grabbed her by her arm and turned her around saying,

"Wait...Emberly, I'm sorry...I just was surprised you can stay if you want your fighting skills may come in handy sometime." Emberly looked slowly down at his hand wrapped around her wrist and smiled her dazzeling smile at him. Sonic quickly removed his hand. **_You didn't have to do that you could of held me longer I wouldn't have cared... _**Emberly thought silently.

"So where do I sleep?" Emberly asked Sonic her eyes sparkeling.

"You mean your staying?" Sonic asked his heart skipped a couple of beats. Emberly giggled and then replied,

"Yeah." **_YES!_** Sonic thought. HE had to resist the sudden impluse to ball his fist up and pull it down to his hip and whisper 'yes' outloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sonic & Emberly

**Disclamier: I don't own Sonic or any othe Sega/Sonic Team character, but I do own Emberly,Shea, and Manwella. There will be more names added later on as the story progresses.**

It was a normal calm day in the house still no sign of Amy. Sonic was quite happy. Tail's had left the house to go to an air show, mberly was lounging on the couch in the living room watching T.V. in her P.J.'s and was eating some ice cream, and Sonic was in his room pacing the floor. "Ok, c'mon,Sonic,you can do it! She's just a girl! Well a really hot,fiesty,in your face, yet sweet girl, who could probably kick butt...But still who could say no over me!" Some of the white stuff off the ceiling had began to fall on Emberly.

"What the..?" Emberly said confused looking up at the celing squinting her eyes. "What in the heck is he doin up there!"

She began to march up the stairs, "SONIC!" Sonic had indeed started out pacing,but ended up running at full speed without realizing it.

"Huh? Emberly?" Sonic said as he opened the door to Emberly who was standing with her hands on her hips tapping her foot on the floor. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I was watching T.V. , but then stuff started falling form the ceiling so since you're the only other on in the house I came up to see what you were doing."

"Oh."

"So what were you doing?"

"Umm...Redecorating." Emberly leaned over to try and steal a peek in his room, but Sonic blocked her veiw with is body they looked like a mirrior.

"Uh huh,"Emberly mumured shifting all her weight to one leg and crossing her arms. "I bet you were. Well anyways since everythings ok, I" going back down stairs and stare blanky at the T.V. all day." As she began to turn and walk around Sonic called after her,

" Wait. It's a Friday , and a pretty girl like you isn't doing anything?"

"No..." Emberly said turning round trying her best not to blush ,but ended up doing so," Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well,Yeah..." Sonic said with a shocked look written all over him. "Well since I'm not doing anything and you're not doing anything...do you wanna go some where together?"

" YEAH!" Emberly said jumping up and down "What time?"

"Well I was thinking we could do different things all day like maybe go and play basketball in the park then come back here clean up and go to a fancy resturant then go to a night club."

"That sounds awesome!But I'll need to change before we go to the night club."

"Ok thats cool."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready be ready in an hour." Emberly said as she ran up a few more stairs to her room.

"Ok see you in an hour!" Sonic called after her. "**YES!" **yelled as soon as he was safely in his room. Emberly jumped in the shower and cleaned up then got ready and walked back down stairs to meet Sonic in the living room. When sh ereached the living room there was Sonic patiently waiting on her and when he saw her he smiled and asked,"Ready?"

"Only if you're ready to get your butt kicked by a girl." Emberly teased as she walked towards him in her basketball shorts and wife beater with her hair in a pony tail. Sonic opened the door for her and then asked,

"So do you wanna walk or take the car or somehting?"

"I would prefer to walk, that is if you want to."

"Sure walking sounds great." So as they began to walk down to the park they chatted all the way Emberly was doing most the talking though, before they knew it they were holding hands and walking as if they were a couple. As soon as they entered the gates to the park Emberly began to run and as she did she yelled back at Sonic,

" Race ya there!"

"Hey! Thats not fair you gotta head start!" Sonic called after her. But soon they were racing side by side and the race ended in a tie. Then they began to play and they were working there butts off it was hard to score but Sonic had one more point until he won and he shoot a 3 pointer winning the game by 1 ponit.

"I let you win." Emberly joked.

"Yeah right." Sonic said

"That was some game though." Emberly said as she sat down to catch her breath.

"Yeah" Sonic said as he sat down beside her. "Hey what time is it?"

"Umm," Embely muttered as she dug around in her sports bag for her cell phone. "It's 7:30 ."

"We better start heading home then." Sonic said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I thin so too." Emberly said. Sonic reached down for Emberly who grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and they began to leave the park walking and holding hands. When they arrived at the house they both went stright to their rooms took a shower and went to sleep. "Emberly? You awake?"Sonic called in through the door.

"Mmmm..."Emberly groaned as she rolled over and glanced at her digital clock on her table it read 9:30. "Yeah." Emberly called back as she went to the door and pressed the button to open it. And there was Sonic standing in the door way holding a dozen roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates in his ahnds, which he thrust forward toward Emberly who took them her mouth hanging open her eyes wide and a smile on her face along with a look of surprise then confusion as she asked,"What is this for?"

"Well,I asked you out you said yes so now that we're going out I thought you might like something like that." Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah I love them they're beautiful! Thanks she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a brief moment.

"You're welcome!" he said smiling proudly. "Ok well you better get dressed or we're gonna be late."

"Ok, I"ll be down in a few." Emberly said as she closed the door Sonic waved. She lesned against the smooth, cold steel doors and smelled the red roses and hugged the box of chocolates. "Mmm..." She smiled dreamily. "Ok, time to turn into a stunning diva." Emberly mummbled to herself as she pulled out a stunning red dress that hugged her every curve that ' V ' cutted and the strapes crossed over in frot of her neck and tied around the back of her neck it also had a slit that came 3 inches past her knee on her left side and it was backless. She wore her long,dangley sliver earring that were just some big hoop earrings that nearly reached her shoulders. She wore her hair wavy and put on some glitter/shinney red/pinkish lipstick and glitter eye shadow and wore 6 inch sliver strap stilletos. "Hmmm...Ok..I think I'm ready.." She said while checking herself in the mirrior then she strutted over to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button.

"I wonder if she's ready yet...What's taking so long?" Sonic asked himself as he paced back and forth. Well that is until he heard the elevator DING! As the doors slowly opened Emberly was leaning on the railing and then got up and walked gracefully and elgantly over to where Sonic was waiting on her as he opened the door a beautiful black strach limo waited for them where the driver opened the door and motioned them in as he bowed repectfully. When they were seated in the limo Sonic turned to Emberly and stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Emberly giggled,"Do I have something on my face or something?" She asked pulling out a mirror.

"No." Sonic chuckled.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"You just look so..so.. what's a good word? Beautiful..No no...Elegant...No that's not it...Well let's just put it this way: You look so beautiful tonight words can't even describe how beautiful you look."

"Aww! Thanks, Sonic!That's so sweet!" Emberly said blushing. When they arrived at the restuarnt and were lead ot their reserved seats they ordered random things because they didn't know any of the meals or how to read French. But all in all it went pretty well. When they arrived back home it was 10:45pm. "That was fun!" Emberly said

"Yeah, but that was pretty bad we didn't even know what we were eating." Sonic said.

"That's what made it fun thought!" Emberly excalimed as she took the elevaotr back up to her room to change. This time she wore a pair of tight,tight jeans and a red sparkly bikni halter top looking thing with a denim jacket that came to her middle and big hoop earrings and glitter,shinney lip gloss and kept the glittery eye shadow on and changed into her K-Swisses that had ' Baby Girl ' airbrushed in red and glitter on the sides she wore her wavy again. Emberly loves to party and go clubbing so she rushed to the elevator and almost knocked down Sonic running into the living room.

"What's the rush? It's open all night." Sonic said

"I know , I know, "she said,"But, I wanna hurry up and get there!" She said as she pulled Sonic out the door and they jumped in the black escalde with 22 ' chrome spiners on it. When they arrived at the club just about everyone knew Emberly. Emberly danced all night. She even got on stage and danced with ssome strippers , but she didn't take anyhting off. When some dude asked why she replied, "Cause, I'm not a slut, hun." And walked off wanting to kill that guy. Sonic was impresed by Emberly he's never met any one that could dance like that. Shoot this girl could even beak dance and she was working it all night. Emberly and Sonic grinded back to front and front to front plus the dew times a slow song came on they were right there as close as could be. When they finally returned home it was 3:00 am. " Well that was fun...**YAWN!**" Emberly said sleepily.

"Yeah..."Sonic agreed streahcing and yawning. "Well, Good night, Emberly." Sonic said as he walked to his room.

"Night, Sonic I ahd fun..We should so that again some time..."Emberly said half asleep and the second their heads hit the bed the passed out and didn't wake up until 3:30pm in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flash From the Past

**Disclamier:I don't own Sonic or any other Sega entertainment Sonic Team characters but I do own Emberly and Shea and all the other charaters who will be introduced later.**

**The last 3 months Emberly and Sonic have been going out on dates and hanging out a lot and becomeing a lot closer...**

**_3months later... Sonic and Emberly had been spending lots of time together..._**

**_YAWN..._** Emberly awoke in her bunk bed not realizing she was on the top bunk rolled and off the edge... **THUD! **"Grr! I hate top bunks! I must have been really tired last night. Oh well, I won't to that again. I hope anyways,but knowing me I probably will." Emberly giggled to herself.

"What was that!" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but it came from Emberly's room..."Sonic replied while exchanging a worried look a Tails. A moment later they were running through the halls and up the stairs until they finally reached Emberly's room. "Emberly! Are you ok!" Sonic yelled in a worried voice.**_ Crap! I hope she's not evil...I hope she wasn't sent by Egg man...Crap!Crap!Crap!_** Sonic thought his face a mixture of hope,sorrow,anger,and worry. **_I fall off the top bunk and they think somethings wrong. GEEZ! Can't they act like normal people! Maybe they don't trust me...Maybe they know about me...about my past...I sure hope not...What would Sonic think? Would he still...like me...or maybe...love me...if he knew? sigh_** Emberly pushed the button to open the door as the sliver doors slide apart Sonic and Tails just about fell on their faces, but amazingly kept their balance. "Are you ok? Anything wrong?" Sonic asked with a quizical look on his face as he peeked around Emberly into her room.

"Yeah,everythings fine." Replied Emberly rolling her eyes slightly with an exasperated look on her face.

"What was that noise we heard?" Sonic asked sliding over to the side of the door frame leaning on it casually with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I fell off the top bunk onto the floor."Emberly replied sarcasticly nodding her head a little hey eyes got a little bit wider.

"Oh." Tails and Sonic replied in stero. "I don't suppose you can cook can you?" Tails asked.

"Wwwwhhhhyyyy..."Emberly asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, since Amy's terrified to come near this place, well she was our cook and now she's gone we have no one to cook for us.. So if you would be so kind as to..." Tails began.

"Gosh, it hasn't even been 6 months yet and I'm already having to take of you two! Let's just eat out this time.. Nevermind, scratch that. But yeah, I'll do it." Emberly said as she walked past them in her short cheer shorts that said Candy Shop writen in candy red on the butt and outlined in glitter and a white wife beater, her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail which swished from side to side as she walked. Sonic and Tails exchanged glances of confusion. "Oh, and sorry I scared your girlfriend away Sonic..."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sonic shouted turning a little red.** _Man! I ahte it when she says that!I don't like Amy like that!I like you,Emberly.._**Sonic thought sliently to himself as he watched Emberly head dow the hall.

"Yeah, sure whatever, anyways, like I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, you can call her and tell her I won't hurt her as long as she doesn't mess with me." Sonic just rolled his eyes and sighed**_ ...Girls... _**he thought, **_But this one is so hot.. so smart and strong..Man this sucks...I don't know what to do...Great...I mean does she like me? Should I ask her to go out on another date?_** "So where is the kitchen?" Emberly asked.

"This way." Tails said flying over Sonic and landing in front of Emberly as he began to lead the way. Once they reached the kitchen Emberly made pancakes,eggs,omlates,becon,sausage,orange juice,friut salad, and milk. They all including Emberly devoured the meal with in minutes. **_BUUURRRRPPPPP!_**

"Tails!" Sonic and Emberly shouted with much surprise in thier voices. "How did all that come out of you, a little guy?" Asked Emberly.

"I don't know, but it did." Tails laughed as they all burst into laughter. Tails and Sonic then left the room and Emberly stayed and cleaned up and while scrubbing the stove and she accidently touched the eye of the stove which was still hot.

"SZZZZSZZZZ!AHHH! CRAP THAT HURT! She excailmed in pain.

**FLASH BACK**

_"You can run, but you can't hide...I'll find you and I always will even if you do run you won't escape..." An evil laugh echoed through out a dark house as lighten flashed across the sky and lite up the room for an instant. Just then a shadow danced across the wall. A pair of eyes full of a blazing fire that danced in them showing, hatrd, revenge, anguish, and a hunger for blood, the hunger to kill, the hunger to fight. Followed it and then the thing to which the eyes belong chased after the shadow. "I've got you finally...You WILL pay for killing them! Never again will you be able to hurt any one else because I'm going to end you life to make sure of it." The thing whispered softly in the mans ear pulling him up to his feet snd looking him dead in the eye pulled out a small poilce gun out the belt on her black jumpsuit with the chinese charactr for fire on the chest and a red and golden dragon behind it and candy red flames running up and down her legs arms. "Now you too will suffer the same fate as they did." As it put the gun up to the man's temple her finger wrapped carefully around the trigger. It's eyes flames grew brighter and larger, "My name is..."She whiuspered the last part in the mans ear by his expression she must have been well known. His eyes grew wide with fear. "Are there any children or anyone else in the manision?" She asked her tone harsh, but it steal had an angelic tone and a hint of curioustiy in it._

_"Nnn...No...No...Ththth...There isn't...It...It's ju..ju..just..mmm..me tonight.." The frighten man stuttered._

_"Good...Then I can burn your house down along with your dread body no evidence will be left and my record will remain clean..."It said smiling an evil smirk. Just then lighten lite up the room and the man got a good look at his killer._

_"E...Emm..Emberly...The one of fire... and destruction... that's who you are...I that dragon sybolizes power,destruction and evilness...I..I thought you were just a legend.."_

_"Well I guess you thought wrong , huh? Now, I will kill you just as you killed my parents long ago. Remember that you sick bastard," she said her eyes now a blaze with rage as she put the gun back on the mans temple. The man said nothing for his defence a look of guilt on his face. "Then,"She said as she snapped her fingers together causing a burst of flames to shoot out of them like a flame would form a lighter,"I'll burn this whole place down so there will be no evidence and you will have a proper burial..Ashes to ashes...Dust to dust.."She said giggling and smiling a sweet,angelic smile. "Say your prayers." She said in a sing song voice. The man just closed his eyes. Her fingers that were poised over the trigger gently began to wrap around it."Have fun in Hell."_

_"See you there"He mumbled._

_"Why you bitch!"She exclaimed,"You're really gonna pay for that one. Remember your childrens life..You do value that,correct?" She didn't even give time to react she just pulled the trigger the bullet rushed through the chamber and through the gun and lodge into the mans head as he fell to the ground. "Night,night." She whispered sweetly. "Time to burn this place down." She first pulled some electrical cords out so it would look like a rat problem. Then she closed her eyes as she did she pulled everybit of rage and hatrd in her together and put her hands in a prayer poistion close ot her chest as she opened her eyes they shone with a wildely dancing fire in them brighter than ever before as she brought her hands to her head and shot huge balls of fire into different parts of the house then as she jumped out of the 5th story window she back flipped in mid-air and threw a gas can in the window and then curled into a ball to protect her self as she was blown by the explosions force on to a nearby buildings roof and when she hit it she rolled and then landed in a crouch position as she stood up looked at the burning manshion and smiled as she dusted herself off and began to change clothes she finished just as the ambulances were arriving,along with the poilice cars and the fire trucks all sirens wailing loudly and lights flashing. She casually walked off the buliding and landed in a nearby alley way and walked the rest of the way home._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Emberly...Emberly...EMBERLY!" Sonic shouted.

"Huh?" Emberly replied holding her hand gingerly as she began to snap back into reality.

"Oh, are you ok? Let me see." Sonic said with a caring tone in his voice and a look of sympothy played across his face. Emberly streached her hand out to him as he gently took her arm and carefully examined it."Hold onI'll get the first aid kit." Emberly didn't move she just nodded. Sonic went to a cabinet and pulled out a white first aid box and applied several different chemicals to Emberly's hand.

"SZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Emberly winced in pain her eyes shut tightly as she grabbed Sonics free hand and tightly squeezed it.

"Sorry, but it's gonna hurt. I'm almost done." Sonic carefully wrapped the bandage around Emberly's hand. Emberly dropped her bandaged hand to her side slowly and gently, but her other hand still held Sonic's, but she had loosened her grip quite a bit. They stood there for a second starring into each others eyes.

Emberly looked away and said, "I'm sorry." As she let go of Sonics hand and began to walk out of the door. But Sonic grabbed her good hand and twirled her aorund so that she landed in his arms her hands on his chest her eyes a little wide with surprise. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she gently eased her hands down his back then back up to his neck simostanily the began to close their eyes and all they could think about was each other and how nice it felt to be in each others arms finally , it was like a wall was just broken hat kept them apart for so long had fallen. All the words that they had wanted to say to each other for so long was said at that moment. Their lips meet each other as they locked into a gentle, innocent kiss they slowly pulled away form each other their eyes slowly opening. Emberly opened her mouth as if she was gonna say something, but didn't have time to beacuse Sonic cut her off.

"Emberly,I'm so sorry. I should'nt have done that..."

"Shh..."Emberly said as she gently placed her finger on his lips and then kissed him again and said,"Don't be sorry.." And walked off back to her room. Sonic's eyes following her the whole time. "I love you,Emberly..."He whispered.."You're so wonderful..You're everything I've ever dreamed of..." When Emberly reached her room she threw herself on her couch in her room. sigh

"Sonic is so awesome. Could he be the one? Would he still feel the same about me if he knew my secret..." She propped up on her elbows her face resting on her fist as she stared dreamily out the window day dreaming of her and Sonic and replaying the wonderful thing that had just happened in the kitchen.

PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hanuting Memories, the Betrayal, and the Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega Sonic characters, but I do own Emberly, Shea, and Soda Pop. So no stealing or else! Ok enjoy this new chapter, and please review.**

**Knock!Knock!** Emberly was laying on her on her ever so comfy bed looking at a picture she was holding and looking at it silently crying. When who ever it was knocking at her bedroom door started knocking. She felt just a tade bit relieved that someone had inturputed her; the pain she was reliving from looking at the picture had been so unreal it was almost as if she was there again in that aweful moment agian. The pain was almost unbearable, but then again Emberly had been through a lot in life you might say it really cracked down on her, but she made it through stonger than ever before and ready to take on the next challenge that life threw at her. Emberly tried to shake all the memories she had just relived and the feelings as she rolled over onto her stomach and carefully put the picture face down on her bed as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed and walked to the stainless steel doors whipping the remaining tears from her eyes. When she reached the door she leaned over and pushed the rubbery feeling button that activated the doors to open and as they began to open she regained her standing position brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face and behind her ears then she rocked back on her heels and exhailed a deep breath as she placed both hands behind her back and regained her natural balance. As the doors slide apart Emberly found Sonic standing at her door way with a smirk on his face, bu that didn't last long because he saw Emberly had been crying. " What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Emberly said flashing Sonic a huge smile his way.

"Some thing's up. What is it?" Sonic said as he walked through the door and into her room finding him a seat on her bed right next to the picture which he noticed and when he did he picked it up and began to turn it over.

"Son..." it was to late Sonic had already turned over the picture.

"Why would you cry over this picture? It look's like a picture of you and your family. Is that your sister? Wow! Ya'll look almost exactly a like well kinda. You have black stright hair and she has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, but ya'll are the same fur color." Emberly smiles sweetly as a single tear ran down her face as she quickly brushed it away.

" Yeah, that was my familly..."

"What do you mean when you say was?"

"They were killed.. All of them..."

"Emberly, I'm so sorry..." Sonic said getting up and carefully putting it back on the bed. "What happened?" Sonic asked as he wrapped Emberly in his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

"It was the worst night of my life..." Emberly started as she went back to that awesul night.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Soda Pop! Love Ya'll! I got my cell if you need me and I might be home late tonight since I'm probably gonna get stuck wiht the night shift or some thing..I'll call you when I know." Emberly shouted gleefully as she hussled down the stairs and towards the door. **_

_**"Love you, too!" was repeated by everyone and then Mom said,**_

_**"Ok honey! Be careful!"**_

_**"Yes, Mom" Emberly said as she rolled her eyes walkin gout the door. Soda Pop who had been sitting on the couch the whole time staring numbly into the glowing T.V. screen. " It isn't just her ya'll should be worried about..." Soda Pop thought to herself clicking off the T.V. and walking up the stairs to her room where she asumed her post at the window and peered out into the drive way waiting for Emberly to get in her car and drive off. Once out the door Emberly jumped in her car and put the keys in the ignition, but before she could turn it she was overwhelmed by a weird, strange sense of a dangerours presence around herself and her family. But she thought she was just acting weird because it was so late at night and since she was alone in the car she was just becoming more alert and aware of her surroundings. So she just shook off the feeling, and drove off. As soon as Soda Pop saw Emberly pull out of the drive way she whipped out her cell and quickly punched in a number and listened to the steady drone of the dial tone. **_

_**BBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGG...BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGG...BBRR.." Hello?" a hushed voice on the other end of the phone replied.**_

_**"Hey. It's me Soda Pop. Is this Max? The leader of Team Choas?"**_

_**"Yes. This is him. Is everything in place?**_

_**"Yeah, everythings a go."**_

_**"Good, good, then let the games begin."**_

_**Emberly at Work**_

**_Emberly arrived at work as she walked through the door she was overcome with the smell of coffee and she found her friend Shea , a dark brown hedgehog with black eyes and medium lenght wavy blonde hair with red streaks in it, was sitting back leaning back in her chair behind the desk blowing bubbles with her gum her hot pink surf board with blue and white ahloha flowers on it and her name was airbrushed in candy red across it's back. When she saw Emberly walk in she put smiled and waved at her, "So you finally here."_**

_**"Oh shut up, Shea! Not everyone comes to work as early as you all the time." Shea giggled "So how were the waves today?"**_

_**"Oh you mean the ones you missed because you were sleeping in?" Shea said sarcasticly.**_

_**"Yeah those." Emberly replied walking into the huge workers area. **_

_**"They were good. Very big, very rough, very challenging...Your perfect choice of waves, right?"**_

_**"Yeah...Yours ,too! You know you can't resist a challenge eighter." Shea laughed at this remark,**_

_**"Yeah my kind of ride." Emberly turned on the radio as it sang "Here We Go Again" as Shea and herself cleaned the coffee shop up a little bit since they had a little more time before they opened up the coffee shop. **_

_**BACK AT EMBERLY'S HOUSE**_

_**Emberly's parents and Soda Pop were all sitting in the living room watching "The Exercist the Beginning" when suddenly BOOM! The door had been kicked in and a group of men in white suits with a red C T on the front and weird helmets stromed in with guns firing. Emberly's dad quickly flipped the couch over an they all sucked beneath the couch Emberly's Mom pulled out a gun from under her dress and her father thew Soda Pop a semi automatic and she held in his hands a 22. "Soda Pop, run up to your room and call the cops."Soda Pop nodded and took a deep breath and jumped up and ran some of the men began to chase her. "Let's roll, Honey. " her father said to her mother smile kissing her fo rthe last time," I love you."**_

_**"I love you, too." her mother said as the both jumped up and started firing at the men. When Emberly reached the kitchen and then men ran in she commanded them to put down their weapons ans they did the she fired a few in the air and then she ripped a sack of flour on the floor and command one to drag the other through it and the one that was being dragged to attempt to put up a struggle, which they did.**_

_**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**_

_**It was 5 minutes till they opened up shop the coffee machines were runnin the ovens were on and then they heard glass shatter and what sounded like people jumping hrew the window and they began to creep around the shop. The radio sang "Tourniquet"by Evanescence it blared loudly. Emberly and Shea crouched behind the desk.**_

_**"What in the heck?" Shea whispered in a raspy voice.**_

_**"I have know idea." Emberly said in a hushed voice as she pressed the red button which signaled the cops.**_

_**"Well you and I both know the cops may not make it here in time." Shea said with a mischevious grin sneaking onto ther face, "So shall we?"**_

_**"Oh, we shall. Time to open up a can of whoop butt on them! On 3, ok?" Shea nodded in reply. "Ok, 1, 2, ...3!" Emberly and Shea sprang out from under the counter and rolled over the top of the counter as Shea jumped on top of the counter and rolled right of it grabbing her gun out of the back of her pants as she did and once she hit the ground held it in front of her turned on its side her finger on the trigger she looked like a gangster which was funny because she probably was at one time. Just as she landed she hit the ground and got up just bearly missing the bullet that just whizzed past her and hit her surf boaard. **_

_**"Oh I no you didn't! That was my board! Oh now I'm mad! Now your really in for it!" Shea shouted angrierly at her attackers and began to rain bullets on them. Emberly jumped high into the air and did a triple back flip bullets whizzing past her when she was in mid air and about to land she swiftly pulled out 2 swords one fon eah side of her usuing the opposite hands to grab each one making an X shhaape across her body as they came apart the caught the moon light and shone and glittered so brightly she temporary blinded the men who countinued to fire at them. Emberly across the room from Shea who had already began firing her gun at them and rolling on the ground to aviod the ones they fired at her and behind all sorts of things. Embelry smiled a cocky grin at the men and began slashing away at them her blood covered sword gleamn in the moonlight. Blood was flying every where just as Emberly and Shea began to be forced back into each other which they had been trrying so hard not to do because they knew that made them easy targets. They never quit fighting, then they were back to back Emberly's sword dripping blood and breathing heavliy with her sword still ready to strike at any giving moment, Shea held her gun out like a cop by this point she was also breathing quite heavily. **_

_**"Looks like our gig is almost over..." Shea panted between breathes. Emberly laughed and then repliled,**_

_**"They wish! And since when have you ever said that!"**_

_**"Since now becaue the cops are here."**_

_**"Oh! For a second there I thought you were givin giving up on me!" They both laughed, "I did't hear them over the radio." Emberly giggled. Just then the cops pulled in and got down in a crouch position there guns ready to fire as one spoke into a booming megaphone,**_

_**"Put your weapons down!" Emberly and Shea held on tight to their weapons and then the leader of their attackers yelled,**_

_**"You haven't seen the last of Team Choas!" And then threw a weird sphere type thing on the ground which sent a sudden blinding falsh from it blinding everyone.**_

_**"Crap." Emberly and Shea said together as they, and everyone else for that matter, winced and squinter in pain form the blinding flash covering their faces by ducking their faces under their fore arms. After being questioned by the police Emberly and Shea jumped into Emberly's cars and drove over to Emberly's house. **_

_**"I wonder why those people came after us like that." Emberly said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed her home phone while driving.**_

_**"I dunno, but that was pretty weird ands it was fun; me and you haven't been in that much trouble in a while." Shea laughed and looked at Embelry who had turned deafly silent and had a grim expression on her face. "Are you ok?" Shea asked with a concecerned expression on her face.**_

_**"No I'm not..." Emberly replied.**_

_**"What's wrong?"**_

_**"No one's pickin up the phone..." She quickly began to punch in different numbers and listen each time she dialed a different number her face appeared to turn older and older because of all the worry that was building up within her and that weird feeling she had when she pulled out of the drive way came rushing back to her at once... "What happened?..."Emberly wondered to herself. She speed home after she had dialed ecery number even their cells and no one had answered which was very unusaual for her family they always answered their cell phones. She put the pedal to the floor and floored it slinging her and Shea back into their seats they both quickly put on their seatbelts.**_

_**"Warn me next time!" Shea yelled with a surprised look on her face her eyes wide. They wove in and out of traffic Emberly could of passed as a NASCAR diver, she was drafting off of other drivers weavin gin and out of traffic her emergency lights flashing, but that didn't to much in Miami, Florida. The whole time all that she could think about is " Are they ok?" When she finally reached her house Emberly practicly broke her car door. Shea and Emberly were stunned at the sight they saw before them. There were dead bodies everywhere as well as blood it looked like a war had just occured. Windows were shattered and the glass was scattered everywhere and the doors looked like they had been kicked in and there were perfectly cut out pieces of her roof missing. While Emberly stood there gwaking at the sight that lay before her thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her as if she were delusional, Shea whipped put her cell and dialed the police who arrived almost instantly. Emberly didn't even wait for them to get there she pulled a gun out from her car's glove box put a few extra bullets in it loaded it up and walked into the house Shea no to far behind her with her gun also in her hands as they creeped around the house together stepping over all the bodies then suddenly Emberly cried out in pain and anguish and fell suddenly to her knees onto the bodies of her parents ans began sobbing hysterically. Shea knelt beside her and patted her on the back. "Why did this have to happen to Emberly? She's one of the nicest people in the World." Shea wondered silently holding back tears. "Emberly, we should look for your sister." Shea said starting to walk towards the kitchen. Emberly got up, dried her eyes, and followed Shea into the kitchen. Emberly had been keeping her head down and her gun was hanging on her finger swinging back and forth when suddenly Shea, who had been leading the way stopped dead in her tracks and Embelry walked right into her. **_

_**"Ugh!" Emberly said stuttering a few steps back wards her eyes squinted shut. "What the heck are yooo..." Emberly began, but never finished her sentence because of the horrific site that lay before her; she froze, her eyes wide with shock, then they began to overflow with tears. Her tears stung her face. She could taste the salt. She wasn't crying because of sorrow, but of anger, hatrd, rage, and a longing for vengence. "I should have never left and none of this would have happend!" Emberly wailed. No sooner had those words left her trembleing lips Shea whirled around and pointed her index finger right square in her face and stirctly ordered,**_

_**"Don't you dare blame yourself! It's not your falut! Do you hear me!" Emberly's eyes got wide her mouth hung open. How could her best friend who had just been attacked by these weird men with her, saw her parents dead bodies on the ground, stand in the place where her little sister was mostly likely kiddnapped, the friend she had grown up with who knew all of her secrets and how close she had been to her family and stand here and yell at her while she was crying, which was a thing she hardly did because she believed it showed weakness and valnurblity, and in her own house! Just then the cops pulled up and further invegestegated the scene and questioned them even more. After the cops left Emberly and Shea were standing out in Emberly's front yard. It was about 10:30 pm and the stars were shinning brightly and the moonlight was upon them. Emberly looked up towards the moon its' light flooded her face and the stars twinkled in her eyes. "Shea, I'm going to find them, and when I do I'm going to kill them or if I even supect they did it." Emberly growled.**_

_**"Emberly, don't talk like that. You could kill innocent people." Shea replied her eyes fearful and her face filled with worry. Emberly chuckled a low chuckle.**_

_**"And what excatly were you, my family, and myself so guilty of?" Emberly said as she quickly turned and looked at Shea.**_

_**"I dunno." She looked at her friend whose eyes were ablaze with fire.**_

_**"Tonight..."Emberly said in a cold voice," I'm goin to hack into a few files of the F.B.I. 's and take a look at what they've found so far. Then I will kill all the suspects."**_

_**"They would know it was you."**_

_**"No they won't I have my ways." Emberly said walking into the darkness.**_

_**"Emberly! Wait!" Shea called after her. Emberly turned around and ran up to her and handed her a whistle and said," Blow on this if you need me. Write me when ever posslible,or e-mail,and call to you know my number,and don't forget to stop by every now and again and if you need any help I'm here and if I find out anything I'll get ahold of you some how."**_

_**"Thanks." Emberly said tears trickeling down both of their cheeks as they hugged for the last time. Emberly began to run into teh darkness and jumped onto a trashcan, to a nearby house roof, and jumped from house roof to house roof. Shea stood there and watched her friend's shadow bound away knowing that she was making the worst mistake of her life. But what could she do? Tears continued to fall from her eyes onto the ground she looked up into the moonlight and whispered under her breath, "Be care ful, Emberly. And God please protect her even thought she's in the wrong..." Shea turned and walked away...**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

When Emberly had finished the story Sonic had a shocked look on his face, he shook his head and then asked, "Did you kill them? Those people who killed your family?" Emberly searched his face, looking for something that could tell her if she could tell him the truth or not. She looked down and replied,

"Yes..." A look of shame filled her face. "Sonic, if you want me to leave I'll go, and if your gonna call the cops tell me please."

"No it's ok you can stay and your secrets safe with me. It happend along time ago and you were confused and angry, I understand."

"Thank you so much..." Emberly said breaking into tears and wrapping her arms around his neck as he patted her on her back.

"It'll be ok..." Sonic mubbled," It'll be ok..."

_**SOME WHERE ELSE IN OUTER SPACE**_

Soda Pop was very much so alive. She was leaned back in acomputer chair her feet propped up on the desk as she blew a bubble with her bubble gum. A man in a white jumpsuit and a weird helmet and a " T.C." was written in red on the chest. "We have located your sister Emberly, Soda Pop."

"Good...We will have to pay her a visit sometime, won't we, Captain?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well that's all for now I'll call you if I need you, good-bye." The man bowed and left the room. Soda Pop picked up a picture of Emberly. "I'm sure your all nice and weak, Sis. And I'm all big and strong...Hmm what a lovely family reunion this will be." Soda Pop giggled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega Sonic characters, but I do own Emberly, Shea,Angel, and Soda Pop. So no stealing my characters or else! ;P**

**At space colony A.R.K.**

**TAPTAP **Soda Pop was looking up with her arms crossed across her chest tapping her foot impatiently on the hard floor. "Shadow! Open up!" Soda Pop shouted angerliy through the thick medal doors as she banged her tiny fist on it.

" Who is it?" Shadow replied in a sing song voice with a sly grin on his face.

"Who do ya think!" Soda Pop shouted throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Umm.. The Ice Cream Man?" Shadow said sarcaasticly still smiling mischeviously at the door leaning against it on one shoulder.

"Shadow, it's Soda Pop. Now let me in!" Soda Pop exclaimed in an aggitated tone.

" Whats the magic word?" Shadow replied in his sing songy voice his grin getting bigger.

"Ugh.." Soda Pop growled, "That's it," she mumbeld under her breathe. She backed up a couple of steps and got her mind focused on her power.

"Soda Pop...What are you doing?" Shadow asked a little nervously as he backed away from the door slowly at first shifting one foot then the next then a little faster with each step.

" Oh, nothing,Shadow,Darling." Soda Pop said smiling suductively. She placed her hands in prayer position then she pointed her hands her finger pointing towards the door and began to pull them apart. A look of stress crossed her face her brows crinkled her teeth were gritted it was as if her hands were to big giaintic magnets that she was trying to pull apart. But as she pulled apart her hands the medal doors began to whine and the edges began bend until finally the doors were popped out of place and stasticfaction flooded Soda Pops face as the steel doors hovered above her head and then she threw them through the door frame towards Shadows desk where Shadow was staring in amazment. But as the door flew towards him he ducked down just in time to miss the flying doors.

"W ha..!" Shadow excalimed in surprise as he popped back up from the ground and he turned and looked at Soda Pop who was casually walking towards him with a cocky smile on her lips.

"Did I scare you?"Soda Pop asked in a sing song voice with a pout on her face her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Ha! Scare me! Shadow the ultimate life form! I don't think so." He replied crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head his nose high in the air. "How about surprised?" she asked with a cocky tone and a puppy dog put on her face," I bet you didn't know I could do that, did you?"

"Nope.I sure didn't. Of chorus I knew you could do that! I'm the Ultimate life form!"

"Well I trust you will answer your door next time." She said her nose high in the air.

" I was gonna let you in all you had to do was say please! You didn't have to go and break my doors down!GEEZ!" Shadow excalimed. Soda Pop just giggled as she sat down in a chair crossing her legs and resting her head on her dainty fist." I didn't think that was very funny." Shadow said. Soda Pop rolled her eyes and sat up staight in the chair her hands in her lap. "So whats going on?"

"Well,"Soda Pop said leaning forward in her chair," Team Choas is gonna lure them up here and you can take care of Sonic and I'll take care of my Sister."

" Sounds good."Shadow replied. Soda Pop smiled proudly. "So when do we put our plan in action?"

"Today.."Soda Pop said an evil grin creeping onto her lips.

**BACK AT SONIC'S MANSION**

Sonic was lying on his bed reading a sports magazine when suddenly his red emergency light began to flash and beep turning his whole room as well as the whole house red he jumped of his top bunk and raced down to Emberly's floor and where he found Emberly standing outside of her door her hands over her ears with a confused, worried, and pained expression on her face. When she saw Sonic she jogged over to him and yelled over the noise to Sonic," WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"SOMEONE'S IN THE HOUSE THAT SHOULDN'T BE." Sonic yelled back. They both exchanged a worried look and said," TAILS..." in stero as they raced together down the stairs to the next flight of stiars which led to Tails' room where they found tails typing into a keyboard that had popped out of the side of his wall by his doors and he as hammering in all kinds of things into it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic yelled to Tails.

"TRYING TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON." Tails shouted back. Embelry tapped Sonic on the shoulder and Sonic turned around and Emberly yelled,

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO DOWN AND FIND THEM. YOU KNOW AND LIKE STOP THEM."

"YEAH." Sonic agreed as he grabbed her hand as they raced down the stairs when they reached the main floor Emberly said to Sonic,

"WE SHOULD SPLIT UP!" Sonic nodded in agreement as Embelry began to run off Sonic grabbed her hand pulled her into his embrace and kissed her when they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes Emberly mumbled,"What was that for?" She asked,"Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said smiling devilishly.

"WHAT!" Sonic shouted,"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!"

"I SAID: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"WHAT!"

"NEVERMIND! I'LL TELL YOU LATER!"

"NO TELL ME NOW!"

"LATER!" Emberly said as she ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Sonic shouted running after her at full speed. He quickly caught up to her and said," OK TELL ME NOW...IT'S LATER." Emberly turned to face Sonic surprised he had caught up to her that fast she was only a second slower than him.

"AFTER WE GET THESE CREEPS OUTTA HERE OK?"

"OK." Sonic agreed as they raced together down the halls and base floors until they reached the spot where they found the intruders. " Hey! Don't you know this is our house?" Sonic shouted at the intruders.

"And not just anyone's house eighter." Emberly said," But it's the home of one of the most unstoppable teams on the planets house."

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed looking at Emberly for a second then turned around and said with a cocky smile,"So are you really sure this is the house you wanna break into?" Embelry and Sonic had shifted into fighting stances ready to roll and just as they were about to kick their butts the leader stepped up and and shook his index finger at them, "Uh, uh, uh...Not so fast...Emberly, do you happen to remember anyone by the name of...Oh what was it again...Oh yes! Soda Pop, yes, that's it Soda Pop." Embelry snapped out of her fighting stance and stood up with a quizzical look on her face. She began to walk over to them and as she did Sonic noticed a change in Emberly's personality and he also noticed her eyes were on fire like they were reflecting fire dancing widly in her eyes but there was no fire in the room so how was fire in her eyes?

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Emberly said as she walked closer to them. Her hands balled up into fist. " I asked you a question I said: WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY SISTER AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" She looked at them, her fist were now a blaze with fire. "I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" she yelled as she took a step back and put her wrist together firing a huge ball of fire at the men, she had put so much force into it that it even blew her back a couple of feet. **WHOOSH! **The huge ball of fire speed on towards the men and knocked quite a few out like bowling pins. Sonics eyes were wide with shock and surprise his mouth hung open.

"Now, now, Emberly, you really must calm down...That is if you want your sister to live..." the leader said. Emberly held her stance her eyes ablaze with fire just then her whole body was covered in fire as she lunged at the man pinning him on the wall her forearm pressed tightly to his throat cutting off his air. She looked him dead in the eye as he began to turn red and said,"I don't guess your men or followers told you about the assian that was killing all of them one by one. Or how strong that person was. Well guess what, buddy, your staring at the face of the one who did it. I killed them just as I will kill you the same way. I've been looking forward to the day I would get to meet you..." As the man gasped for air now red as a beet Emberly loosened her grip just a little and said," So, these are you options: you can tell me where my sister is and take me there, or you can die a painful death as the others did. So what will it be?" The man still red replied between gasps for air in a raspy voice,

" We'll take you there." he replied Emberly didn't loosen her grip just stared him in his eyes and with a cocky smile the fire in her eyes still dancing furioulsy,

"Good, I'm glad we all agree. But let's make sure we're all on the same page. If you get up the nerve and grow enough balls to try any funny buisness I _will_ kill you, if you wanna live then I suggest that you listen to me and play by my rules, OK?" The man nodded and Emberly released her firm grip on his throat and let him fall to the floor and he landed in a crumpled heap on the floor as he rubbed his throat and gasped to air. He took in long, deep, struggled,pianful breaths as he regained color to his cheeks. When he finally got the strength to get up he stuggled off his knees and swayed as if he was drunk, when his team saw this they rushed over to help him regain his balance and carried him back to the ship that was in Sonic's backyard. Emberly just stood there trying to figure out how all this just happened. How could this happen so suddenly. How could she suddenly be told that her sister who she thought was dead be alive? Did they hurt her? Threaten her? Her head seemed to twirl. She tried to shake it off.

"Emberly..." Sonic said placing his hand on her shoulder. Emberly turned to face him. **_Crap!_** She thought she had totally forgotten Sonic was there! What would he think of her now?

"Yes?" Embelry said looking into his eyes.

" I dunno what's going on, but we'll help you."

"Thanks, but who's we? And I don't really think I'm gonna need much help you know? This is my battle and I prefer to fight my own battles."

"Well, yeah, I kinda figured that out after watching what just happend. I've got some friends who I can call on if I need them." **_No Emberly.. This could be OUR fight..Let me take care of you... _** Sonic thought to himself. Emberly brushed strand of hair out of her face and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek she quickly brushed it away also. Emberly walked through the hole in the wall that Team Choas( T.C.) created by barging in.

"Hey!" Emberly yelled," no one leaves until I say so! So no one better leave understand?" They all nodded. Emberly whipped out her cell and dialed a number. As the phone rang thoughts swirled in Emberly's head what to do what to do...

"Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Shea?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's me, Emberly."

"EMBERLY?"

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. I just found out that Soda Pops' alive I'm going to rescue her. Do you think you can borrow one of Angel's rockets and get to the space colony A.R.K.?"

" Yeah no problem."

"OK well hurry see you there." When Emberly walked back through the hole she was surrounded by new people. "Who are all these people?"

"Oh," said Sonic rubbing the back of his quills, " this is Rouge, Knuckles, and you already know Tails and Amy. "

"Unfortantly, I do know Amy." Emberly said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey!" Amy wailed," That's not very nice."

" Look, Pinky, I'm not having a very good day so far so do you really wanna get on my bad side again? I already don't like you so why push your luck? If I were you, which thank goddness I'm not, I would leave me alone exspecially after that beating I gave you ." Emberly said.

"I like your style I'm sure me and you will get along quite nicely and I too know Amy as unfourtant as it may seem..." said Rouge extending her hand to Embelry, " I'm Rouge, Rouge the bat. I work for the goverment and I'm a well known treasure hunter." Embelry shook her hand and said,

" Nice to meet you, I'm Emberly I have a dark past that seems to be trying to come back again..."

"Interesting," Rouge replied.

"Well, I'm Knuckles. I'm keeper of the Master Emerald. And I'm a far better treasure hunter than Rouge." Emberly shook his hand and said,

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, shut up, _Knuckle Head _you're just mad because I won't go out with you on Friday!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT !"Knuckle's yelled,"And I am not!" Everyone laughed as Knuckles chased around Rouge.

"Ok, ok,ok." Sonic said, " Everyone just calm down and get onto the ship, let's do this!" Everyone loaded onto the ship and began to take their seats. Tails was steering the ship so he was in the front of the plane in, Sonic was next he took a seat by a window, Amy who was right behind Sonic plopped down in the empty seat next to Sonic. Sonic scouted as close to the window as possible and crossed his arms a look of worry and fear all over his face and Amy leaned in closer to him. Knuckles sat in an Empty seat towards the back of the plane and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Embelry was next. When she saw Sonic and Amy she rolled her eyes and started to walk by that is until Amy turned around and stuck her tounge out at Emberly. Emberly whirled around and punched Amy in her mouth.

"What did you do that for?" Amy asked her hand flying to her mouth.

"What do you think?" Embelry asked with a sarcastic tone as she struggled to maintaine her cool.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Amy said.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a liar. And if I were you I would quit while I was ahead." Embelry said as she walked off towards the back row and sat on the other side of the plane two rows in front of Knuckles. Rouge ,who had began to walk in before the fight broke out between Amy and Emberly, walked towards where Emberly was sitting and sat a row in front of her. When she took her seat she glanced back at Embelry. Embelry locked eyes with her for a moment then Rouge turned around and Embelry sunk into her seat her arms crossed over her chest as she closed her eyes and put on her head phones which blared out Evanescence, she looked very hostile.

"Every one ready? Seatbelts fastened please." Everyone fastened their seatbelts. "Now enjoy the ride." Tails said as he flicked some switches and played with a few knobs. And before you knew it the jets engines came to life and roared with fury. The plane shook violently, Amy grabbed Sonics's hand and cuddled up to him all while looking at Embelry who just turned and looked out the window rolling her eyes as she turned her whole body around, her elbow resting on the window. **_So, I won! I beat Emberly! Yay! _**thought Amy happily as she snuggled closer to Sonic who winced looking pleadingly at Emberly. **_I don't know what she's so freakin' happy about. She hasn't won anything yet. I'm just trying to save my energy, power, and anger for those idots who took my sister from me._** Thought Emberly as she locked eyes with Sonic.

"So..." Rouge said as she turned around to face Emberly," You like Sonic don't you?"

"Wha..." Embelry said pulling off one of her head phones snapping out of her daze.

" I said: you like Sonic don't you?"

"Maybe I do...Maybe I don't."

"Oh," Rouge said," I see. Well, either you do or you don't."

"Look, nows not really a good time."

"Oh, ok, we'll talk later then."

"Sure." Embelry said. Once the jet was in outer space and everyone was walking around Emberly went to the front of the jet and sat down next to Tails. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I borow this?" Emberly asked pointing to the radio.

"Sure." Emberly grabbed the radio and pressed a few buttons.

"Come in Heaven Sent 01, come in Heaven Sent 01. It's me Emberly guys."

"Emberly!" The radio shouted gleefully.

"Hey," Embelry giggled," Angel, what are you doing?"

"Well I wasn't about to let Shea take my jet out into outer space with out me it's wonderful and talented creator!"

"I should've known." Embelry said giggling and rolling her eyes.

" Are those your friends?" Tails asked

" Yeah." Emberly said

" Well, you can tell them they can attach themselves to our ship and climb aboard."

"Ok." Embelry said, "Hey, guys, come over her and get on!"

"OK!" Angel shouted.

" Thanks, Tails."

"No problem." Emberly practicly floated out the door, she was so excited two of her oldest friends were coming to see her. As Emberly waited in the cargo bay Sonic who was running his regular rounds around the ship saw her and stopped right in front of her. The wind that he brought with him knocked Emberly over and Sonic caught her in his arms. At first they looked like they were gonna kiss, but Embelry just stood back up. **_What's up with her?_** Sonic thought with a disapointed look on his face. **_Doesn't she know I'm falling in love with her? _**

"So what are you doing down here all alone?" Sonic asked

"Waiting for some friends." Emberly replied.

" Oh , really? They aren't boys are they?" Sonic asked jokingly

" No." Embery laughed gently and playfully punching him in the arm lighlty.

"I've missed you."

" We haven't even been away from each other yet. And besides you got Amy remember?"

"Oh, c'mon!"Sonic exclaimed," You know I don't like Amy that way. She's like my stalker!" Emberly laughed with Sonic. Just then they heard another plane attach it's self to theirs and Emberly sprinted to the door Sonic stood beside her as the doors opened and as the smoke that came from them cleared Embelry was jumping up and down like an excited school girl her hands clasped in front of her. At first all you could see was a dark outline of the people that were standing there. Then all of a sudden Emberly was on the ground pinned down by a white two tailed fox with innocent blue eyes and white pig tails with pink streaks in them. She must have been about 8.

"Angel!" Emberly said gleefully.

"Emberly!"Angel exclaimed. Then there was a dark brown female hedgehog with medium length black hair with red streaks and she had these deep dark brown eyes and was wearing a bandana that was red with white ahloah flowers on it. She stood there shaking her head.

" You two are such goofballs." she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Shea!" Embelry and Angel shouted at Shea as they tackled her to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair! That was a cheep shot!" Shea exclaimed. Just then Knuckles walked into the room to get some coffee when he saw the three girls laughing and acting crazy.

"Sweetness girls on girls! And I got front row seats! Sonic, why didn't you come and get me! Oh, I see how it is you just wanted it all to yourself didn't you?" Knuckles said. Sonic just shrugged and starred at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Shea exclaimed as she lunged at Knuckles.

"Sweetness!" Knuckles exclaimed." It's my turn !" Knuckles laughed. Shea pinned him down on the ground. "So you wanna go, big boy?"

"Heck yes!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Ok." Shea said then suddenly she pulled back her fist and punched him in his face.

"What was that for?" Knuckles exclaimed with surprise.

" For being a pervert! You should know better than to talk to a lady that way exspecially one thats study just about ever type of martial arts, self-defense, and training as myself." Knuckles just layed there. Shea got off him and dusted herself off.

" Dude! You just got whooped by a girl!" Sonic exclaimed.

" And just what is that suppose to mean?" Embelry asked with a hint of anger in her tone her arms crossed as she shifted all her weight to one leg with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Sonic said with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his quills. Just then Amy came running down the stairs along with Rouge.

"What's going on down here!" Amy asked.

"Who is she?" Angel whispered to Embelry

" That's Amy...I can't stand her." Emberly replied.

"Well, I already don't like her." Shea said as she leaned in to whisper in the group of girls.

"What do you want now?" Embelry asked practicly shooting laser beams out of her eyes at Amy.

"I want you to leave my boyfriend alone."Amy said leaning back and crossing her arms slightly shaking her head.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sonic exclaimed throwing his arms downward with great force and defiance.

"Sure, Sonic." Amy said winking at Sonic. "So who are these girls?"

"I'm Shea and this is Angel and we're Emberly's friends." Shea replied stepping forward a few steps and when she stopped she shifted all her weight to one side of her body and crossing her arms her head slightly turned and shook one time to add attitude to her pose and then crossed her arms slowly which also added more attitude. " And, Honey, I don't quite like your attitude so I suggest you lose it pronto."

"Hmph." Amy said as she turned and marched upstairs.

"That's what I thougt." Shea mumbled to herself.

" Alright people lets go back onto the main deck it's time to get some rest." Sonic said as she motioned for them all to follow him up the stairs which they did. Once they arrived up stairs Sonic tapped on the ceiling twice and a set of stairs popped down. "Ladies first." Sonic said.

"Aww! What a gentleman!" Angel said her hands clasped in front of her and one leg raised.

"And he's all mine." Amy said

"That's what you think..." Sonic mumbled under his breath looking at Emberly who smiled at him as she walked past him and up the stairs.

"OK, well I'm sleeping in here." Emberly said walking up to the door of a room.

"Ok, well then looks like we're all bunking here then, right, Angel?" Shea said turning to face Angel.

"Yeah, I guess so." Angel replied.

" Then it's settled then, this is our new room." Emberly said as she pressed the button and walked into the room with her friends behind her. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails got the room across the hall from them, Rouge picked the one next to Sonics's, And Amy was forced to pick the one beside Embelry's. As they all unpacked a few things Embelry walked out onto the ship deciding to go and explore the ship. She was walking down a tiny, dimmly lite hallway. While walking through this hallway she got this weird feeling that made her adrenline rush and senses tingle and increase as if to help her if she needed them. When suddenly some one grabbed her and covered her mouth. Emberly's heartbeat increased. Who had her? What should she do. She decided to let instinct take over. She grabbed her attackers fore arms and through them over her back but as the rolled off they sum how pulled out a dagger which gleamed in the light as they held it over their head. Emberly tried to find her voice when she finally did she said, " Who are you and what do you want?"

" I want to kill you." The figure who was dressed in full black said.

"Why? Who are you?" Emberly asked.

" That's none of your business, and if you really want to know why don't you show me? Use your power. After all you are the new and improved ansector and rightful ruler of Eternal Flame."

"What are you talking about?" Emberly said confused. The attacker then put it's hands in front of thier chest in prayer position and bowed then disapperaded in a cloud of smoke. Emberly broke out into a sprint. As she ran down the hall that seemed to go on forever she could see nothing in front of her and she could hear nothing but the thoughts that swarmed around in her head. The hall then turned into a throne made of pure gold that had a red velvet carpet in the middle of it. Emberly tried to shake it, but it refused to go away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emberly screamed then it faded and returned to its orginal form. Embelry was running down the hall tears streaked her face suddenly she ran into something that held her tightly. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she kicked her legs and pounded it with her fist as she continued to scream and kick and resist whatever had her.

"Emberly, it's me Sonic. What's wrong are you ok?" Sonic said as he winced in pain as she continued to hit him, but he never loosened his grip on her.

"Sonic?" Embelry said as she stopped hitting him, but her tears continued to flow.

"Yeah, it's me calm down." Emberly finding it hard to believe her ears snapped her fingers together and fire shot up from them from the light Emberly could see that it was truely Sonic.

" Sonic! I'm so glad to see you." Embelry said as she hugged Sonic.

" What happend?"

" Nothing, I'm fine really." Emberly lied.

" Something's up." Embelry looked up into his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"

" Yeah."

"Ok then I'll tell you." Emberly told her story and was totally unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them. After Emberly retold her story Sonic held her in his arms and comforted her and told her it would be ok as he walked her back to her room.

" Here we are." Sonic said.

" Thanks for everything, Sonic." Embelry said.

"No problem any time." Sonic said smiling casually at Emberly. Embelry returned the smile then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Sonic." Emberly said as she walked through the door.

"Night." Sonic said smiling at the door touching his cheek ginerly. He lingered at her door for a couple of minutes all though he was not quite sure why.

"Sonic, what are you doing? If you wanna go in then you should knock on the door; people aren't physic you know." Knuckles said as he popped his head out of the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sonic asked a little worried.

"Long enough to see stare at the door for about 5 minutes."

"Oh, well, umm.. Forget it, I'm going to sleep so move outta my way, Knuckle Head."

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, shut up and move I'm tired." Knuckles stayed right where he was. " Move, Knuckles." But when Knuckles refused to mover he tackled the unexpectant Sonic... This lead to Knuckles and Sonic began wresling on the floor. Everyone poked their heads out of their doors. Shea came out as she yawned and streached.

"What's goin on out here?" She asked. Then she saw what was going on.

"Looks like those two are at it again." Tails said as he started heading back into his room.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Angel asked. Tails had never seen Angel yet. **_Hmm she's kinda cute, but girls are werid ..._** Tails thought to himself.

" Who are you?" Tails asked

" Oh, I'm Angel, the two tailed fox."

"Wow, I've never seen someone of my species before well nice to meet you and no, I'm not going to do anything."

"Why?"

"Because it's normal for those two to always be at each others throats."

"Oh." As everyone began to go back to their rooms Shea started walking over to Sonic and Knuckles who were still rolling around on the floor throwing a punch when ever they got the chance. Emberly and Angel just stood there and exchanged glances both were smirking.

"What's she going to do?" Amy whispered to Angel.

"Watch." Angel replied. Shea walked right up to the two grabbed Knuckles off of Sonic and held them both up like rag dolls. Knuckles continued swinging until he noticed he was hitting nothing but air he looked around confused as he noticed his feet were dangling a couple of inches of the ground.

"What the heck!" They said in unison as they looked up at Shea who was holding them.

"Got ya both, so are you gonna act like your mature or 5 years old? It's your choice, but if you continue to act up then I'll show you both what it's like to get killed by a girl; slowly and painfully." Shea said looking them both in the eyes with an amazingly calm expression plasstured on her face. " So what will it be fella's?" Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances.

"If Knuckle Head over here can control himself and be a good echindna then I'll be fine."Sonic said turning his head away from Knuckles and sticking his nose high in the air. If looks could kill Knuckles would've just killed Sonic. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Will you two knock it off or not?" Shea demanded shaking them both a few times.

"YES!" They both screamed in stero.

"Good." Shea said as she dropped them casually to the ground where Knuckles landed on his stomach on the floor.

"UGH!" He exclaimed. Then Sonic landed on his stomach on top of Knuckles' back which broke his fall, but was not the best thing for Knuckles.

"UUUGGHH!" Knuckles said as his breathe left his body.

"My bad." Sonic said rolling off Knuckles' back and onto his feet where he then dusted himself off casually smiling at Emberly his usually cocky smile. Emberly returned the smile. Angel giggled under her breathe. And as for poor Knuckles, he just laid on the floor for a couple of minutes. By this time everyone had gone back into their rooms expect for Shea, who crouched down to his level her hair covering part of her face as she tucked it behind her ears and said,

" Are you ok?"

" Uh, yeah, I think." Knuckles said as he looked up at her.

" Well it looks like you could use some help. Roll over." Knuckles smiled and rolled over onto his back, as Shea stood up and extended her hand down to him smiling warmly.

" Sorry for killing you by the way, but you asked for it." She said jokingly as Knuckles grabbed her hand and allowed her to help pull him up. Once he was on his feet there was this warm feeling neighter one of them had ever really felt before. They stood in the middle of the hallway hands still locked together staring into each others eyes. Shea shifted uneasily. "Uh sorry again! Well I'll see you later! Have a good night sleep!" Shea said jerking her hand out of Knuckles as she rubbed the back of her head with a bright smile on her face as she turned and dashed for her bedroom door.

" You too..." Knuckles mumbled. He just stood there for a second trying to figure out what had just happened. When he came up with nothing he shrugged and turned on his heel as he walked over to his door and slowly reached out to push the button and entered the room. Shea had just gotten into her room. When the cold, hard medal doors shut she leaned against them and heaved a huge sigh. She lingered by the door for a minute or two and then pulled herself off the door and walked over to her bed and climbed in. Emberly, who had a bunk above her, swung half of her body over the rail and said,

"So..."

"So what?" Shea asked quizzically trying to play it cool.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean." Embelry said aggitated as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shea said experated.

"You and Knuckles?"

"What about it?" Shea asked still trying to play it cool, but she could feel her heart quicken.

"What's going on between you two? You sure were out there a long time." Embelry said.

"I just helped him up and gave him a pep talk that's all."

"Sure ya did." Emberly said giving Shea a wink. "Go on."

"Emberly?"

"Yeah?"

"You're starting to turn red."

"What? No I'm not." Emberly said definantly.

"Yes you are."

"Ok so maybe I am. What's your point?"

"Well normally when a person turns red in the face and they're hanging upside down it means that all your blood is rushing to your head and that you should probably turn rightside up."

"Oh, fine I see how you are. I'll leave you alone for now, but don't think this means you're off the hook. I want _ALL _the details tomorrow so sleep on it and get your wonderful story together." **_Oh I'll get my story together..._** Shea thought.

"Fine! Whatever! Now will you just leave me alone so I can get some sleep?" Shea said as she rolled over onto her side so she faced the wall.

"Sure." Emberly said as she gracefully swung herself back over the rail and rolled over to face the wall also.

"I think you two are both retarded still. My opinion hasn't changed." Angel said from her bed across the room.

"GO TO SLEEP, ANGEL!" Emberly and Shea shouted irratedly at poor Angel.

"Ok! Ok! Geesh! Kill some body for stating their opinion! You know the United Stated of America..."

"GO TO SLEEP!" They shouted againg cutting Angel off. This time Angel didn't put up a fight. She just rolled over and went back to sleep obediently.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE! C'MON IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Tails shouted as he walked through the hall banging on all the doors. From every room groans and moans answered to Tails banging and noise making. Emberly rolled right off the top bunk and landed with a loud thud on her stomach.

"MMM!" Emberly said still half asleep, but she still flet the pain that raced through her body. She did a push up and was back on her feet in an intstant. Shea tossed and turned and threw her pillow over her head as she clutched it tightly trying to keep out the sound. Angel just merrily got up and began to do her usually morning routine. Emberly grabbed the pillow Shea had held tightly in her hands and threw it across the room and then ripped the covers off of her. Shea grabbed at the railing in front of her as Emberly pulled at her legs. "Come on! Get up! If I have to so do you!" Emberly yelled at Shea.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Shea shouted irritatdly back at Emberly.

"Why can't you to just get along?" Angel asked innocently.

"Stay out of this!" They both growled at Angel.

"Well I see you two aren't morning people." Angel said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Shea, you have 5 seconds to get out of bed before I do some serious damage to you." Embelry said letting go of Shea's legs.

"1..." Emberly said crossing her arms and shifting all of her weight to one leg. "2.." Emberly said checking her nails. "3.." **_I wonder what she's gonna do?"_** Shea thought to herself. "4... Last chance!" "5!" Emberly clapped her hands together forming a huge fire ball which set off the sprinker system which drenched Shea.

"Ahhh!" Shea said jumping up to her feet in alarm. "OK OK! TURN IT OFF! I'M UP! I'M UP ALREADY!" Shea shouted dancing around the room.

"One problem... I don't know how to turn them off..." Embelry admitted beaming her dazzeling smile at Shea.

"Are you kidding me!" Shea shouted angrily looking as if she was about to kill Emberly.

"My hair is ruined!" Angel shouted from the bathroom.

"Get bent!" Shea yelled over her shoulder at Angel. Next thing you know there was all kinds of banging on the door as everyone was trying to yell through it at once. Shea and Emberly exchanged worried looks.

"Well you open it." Shea said to Emberly.

"Are you insane you open it." Emberly replied.

"You set off the sprinklers." Shea said accusingly to Embelry.

"So."

"So you open the door."

"Fine. I will. Since I'm the only one brave enough to do it."

"Go ahead." Shea said tossing her head to the door as she crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight to one foot. Emberly stride over to the door with confidence, but when she reached the door she looked back at Shea who just gave a casually cocky smirk. Emberly turned back to the door and as she reached for the button she thought,**_ Come on, Emberly! You've taked down some serioius bad guys and yet you're scared of your own team? Be a woman and open the dumb door!"_** Emberly pushed the button and was nearly knocked out by all the noise that flooded the room right after the door opened!

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Emberly screamed over everyone. "Ok now that I have your attenetion... One at a time, ok?" Amy made her way through the crowd and shouted," Who did it? Who set off the sprinkers?" Then pointed to her hair which looked like she just got sturck by lightening her nomally pink body had turned charcoal black. "Look what you did to my hair!" Amy whinned. Emberly and Shea hit the floor and began rolling around hitting the floor and laughing so hard they began to cry and then turned red, blue, and prurple because they couldn't breathe. " I don't see what's so funny!" Amy complained.

"Have you seen your hair?" Sonic said snickering.

"Honey, there's a thing called a beautition. You may want to look into that." Rouge said giggling. pretty soon they were all on the floor, well except for Amy, having a giggle fit also.

"Good one, Rouge!" Knuckles said between laughes.

"Hmph!" Amy said as she stromed back to her room and slammed the door behind her. When everyone gained control of themselves again they got up and whipped away a few tears and dusted themselves off.

"Well, that was interesting." Shea said.

"Well why did the sprinkler go off? Is there a fire?" Sonic asked.

"Hun, there is always a fire if Emberly's around she's a walking flame literatly." Shea said.

" Yeah.. She is pretty hot." Knuckles said. Shea tried not to show her hurt. Why did everyone always drool over Emberly? Sonic punched Knuckles in the arm and said,"She's all mine."

"Hey! Who said I wanted her!" Knuckles exclaimed cutting his eyes over to Shea and then quickly back to Sonic. Shea after seeing and hearing all this smiled. Emberly just shook her head," You two are crazy!" She said laughing.

"Well so ya'll never answered my question. Why did the sprinkler go off?" Sonic asked. Shea explained the whole scenrio over to Sonic and everyone else.

"Oh." They all said.

"Well anyways, I suggest everyone gets ready right now because we only have 3 hours till we get to space colony A.R.K." Tails said heading back to the captians pit. All the girls raced for their rooms and began to get ready. Emberly went to her closet and opened it up wondering what she should wear. After all she had to look her best. She pulled out her old fighting suit that she had wore when ever she killed all those people. It was her black leather jumpsuit that hugged her every curve with the chinese character for fire on the chest and a red and golden dragon behind it and candy red flames running up and down her legs arms with slits around her waist and upper body and on her arms a few by her theighs and upper legs.

"I don't know if I like the looks of this.." Shea said from behind her. Embelry whirrled around and said,

" What are you talking about?" Emberly asked.

"Well if I remember correctly that's your killing suit."

"Yes it is." Shea shook her head and said,

" The last time I saw you in that thing I never saw you again until I got that phone call from you. Well I'm gonna go get ready be back." Shea said as she turned to walk over to her closet and Emberly walked into her bathroom. She pulled her jumped in the shower came out and her hair was wavy she got dressed and applied some gold eyes shadow to her eye lids, black eyeliner over that, the masscara, and then out lined her lips black and filled it in with red, shiney lip stick. When she came out she found Shea in her leather black jumpsuit that hugged her every curve and had the symbol for 'bad' written in the middle of her chest. Her jumpsuit was ripped around her chest, waist, theighs, and her sleeves looked like they had been ripped off. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She had on blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and her lips where out lines in a bright red and the rest was filled in with a lighter more faded red.

"And if I remeber correctly that was your killing suit." Emberly teased.

" Well since you're wearing yours I decided to wear mine." Shea said. Then over the intercom Tails said,

"Everyone come up to the docking bay we're here." Shea and Emberly exchanged glances.

"Be carefull." They both said as the walked out of the room as they walked down the hall everyone's eyes were on them. Angel went up to the Captians pit with Tails.

"Look who the sluts are!" Amy giggled. Shea grabbed Emberly before she could even lunge at Amy and said,

" Save all that for the big guys."

"How did you know I was even gonna do that?" Emberly asked a little surprised.

"Think about it. Who's been your best friend since you were born?" Embelry just nodded as they continued walking.

"Man they look hot.." Knuckles said to Sonic

" You said it.." He replied. They began to follow them out as Rouge and Amy followed them. When they walked out onto A.R.K. Emberlyl saw her sister Soda pop standing there smiling.

"Good to see you again, sis." She said cockly.

"I don't think this is gonna be good I'm getting this bad vibe from her." Shea whispered to Emberly.

"Shea, she's my little sister.."

"Emberly, be careful." Just then Shadow appeared out of no where.

"Good to see you, Sonic." He said as he walked over to where Soda Pop was. "We're so glad you could make it. To bad you won't live through this lovely reunion." He said cockly.


End file.
